Surfer babeYou don't think you're my type
by TheRealSnowWhite
Summary: Jayni Parkin had a best friend. The bestest friend she could hope for,Dougie Poynter. But when she confessed her true feelings for him the day he went to London to be in some band, she hoped it would come to SOMETHING. It's been five years and no call!
1. Chapter 1: A meeting on the bus

-1

"Hey is this seat taken?" I swung round to the aisle. I was sat by the window, on my own, on the school bus. It was the first day back after the holidays. I was now a year eight. The other kids were still avoiding me though. Well, the 'popular' ones. Not the interesting ones.

This girl counted thoroughly under the 'interesting' label. She was around my age I guess but she could have been older. She had long blonde-brown hair that hung to her shoulders in a mix of dreads, plaits and braids. (what wasn't in a combination of these was just hanging loose) She had bright green eyes neatly outlined with black. She wore a long flowy deep purple skirt which looked home made. A green scarf made a belt. She wore little golden sandals, with red nails and a flower toe ring on her left big toe. She had a silver anklet round her left ankle. She wore a yellow tank top type thing that I think was tie-died. She had a battered purple shoulder bag that also looked homemade. She wore a stone on a piece of string round her neck. She had rather a sharp face I guess but it was very friendly. To me, she looked like a remnant of Woodstock. To her, I probably looked like a silly little school boy. I mean, she _can't _be my age. She's not in uniform. She must be going to a college or something.

"Excuse me, did you hear me? You seem a little tad bit in the clouds!"

"What?" I snapped back to her, smiling at me. I pulled my bag off the seat and nodded to it. "Help yourself." She sat down, put her bag on her lap and pulled out a walkman. Bang go my chances of small talk. She put the earphones in and stared at the roof of the bus. While she wasn't looking I snuck a look at the CD she was listening too. Reggae love songs. Interesting.

Her bag beeped suddenly. She almost dropped it and the entire bus turned round on us in interest. The girl swore, dropped her walkman and started rooting round in her bag.

"Where did I put that phone?" She asked herself, sticking her arm in the bag. "Here hold these." She shoved a mixture of tampons, make up, jewellery and hair brushes into my hands. The other kids started pointing and laughing at me and I could feel myself going red. The girl however had extracted her phone and started talking into it. The other kids stopped laughing. She had the very latest model.

"Yo Paul!" She trilled into it. "No no, I'm on the bus. Yes I'm safe. Yes I'm with someone. I'm with--" She put a hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "What's your name?" She mouthed.

"Dougie." I answered, my hands still full of crap from the bottom of her bag.

"-Dougie. No you don't know him. I met him. He's my bus buddy. Like the buddy system? Oh I'll be fine. Yes I know it's a lot different from Skeggy here…duh. Anyways I gotta go. Why? Cos I look like a freak yelling my head off to myself! See ya. Love ya!! Mwah mwah!" She kissed into the phone and slammed it shut.

"Thank gawd! I thought he'd never go!" She laughed and then saw my hands full of her stuff and laughed again.

"Oh thanks pet. Put it back in my bag." She held her bag out. I dropped everything into it and wiped my hands down my trousers.

"Who was that?" Boyfriend probably.

"My brother Paul." Ooo. Brother. She could be single.

"He's all nervy cos I'm starting a new school today. I moved here from Skegness in the holidays. "

"My school?"

"Hang on…" She peered at the name on the badge on my blazer. She clapped her hands.

"Yeah that's the one! I'll know someone there at least!" She laughed and clapped again.

"I'm in 8D so you might not see a lot of me." Yeah, you'll probably be in like 11B or something…

"8D?" Her eyes went really wide and she looked really shocked.

"Yes…"

"That's the one I'm in!! Wow this is so cool!" She flapped her hands, making herself look like an overlarge bird. I smiled, outside and inside. Yes!

"Hang on a minute…" She dove at her bag again and pulled out a book. She flipped a few pages, wrote something then turned to me again.

"What's your birthday?"

"What?"

"What's your birthday? Whenever I meet anyone I always write their birthday down. That way I can send them good thoughts and good wishes."

O-Kay.

"30th November."

"NO WAY!!" She did her bird impression again. It looked like she was sat on something hot.

"Yes way."

"That's my birthday! This is like _fate_! Right…" She showed me the book. "Look what I wrote- Dougie my bus buddy. " She smiled. "This is like, gonna be the best place I've ever lived ever!"

"If you've been here all summer why haven't I seen you anywhere?"

"Oh I fixing my room…it was full of damp and stuff. So I had it fixed how I wanted it but then I went into Victorian tragedy phase…" She curled a dread around a finger casually. "I think I read Rebecca, Jane Eyre and Wuthering Heights like twenty billion times a piece! I got to the stage that I wanted to go to the park, find a big tree and bang my head against said tree shouting 'Heathcliff'!"

"Why not? People do stranger things."

"But I didn't know anyone so it'd look strange me going down by my own…." She put a plait in her mouth and poked me gently on the shoulder. "But I know you now so I'm alright…"

"What Dougie the bus buddy who shares the same birthday with you that you met once?"

"Well we don't have to meet just this once. Can't we hang out at school?"

"No one likes me that much at school. You won't want to hang around with me."

"Why don't they? I think you're lovely and we've only been chatting for five minutes."

"I dunno. They just don't get me or something."

"Oh. I can understand that. My mate Carrie told me everyone called me Loopy Lou at my old school but I didn't care. At least I have the courage to stand out from the rest of them." I smiled at this. She did stand out, in her bright clothes and she was just bubbly I guess.

A kit kat hit her head.

She gave a little screech of indignation and picked it up. A wolf whistle came from one end of the bus. She swung round the kit kat in her hand, her mouth a little O.

"What was that for?"

"We give all Sexy Bunnies treats!" One boy called. They all laughed. I rolled my eyes. Boys in our year classed girls as either SB or SC- sexy bunnies or sad cows. The girl went a little pink then rolled her eyes too. She broke it in half and offered me some.

"Hey! It's for you not grunger!" she stuck her tongue out at them.

"It's my kit kat now losers. You snooze you loose!" She sat back giggling. I laughed too, quietly.

"They're rather pathetic aren't they?" She giggled again. "Still I might enjoy getting chocolate every morning for the rest of my school life."

I smiled and looked out the window. I got off the bus normally to walk to school with Chelsea. But today I didn't really wanna.

"Oh you going?"

"What?"

"It's just you're looking out the window like you're going somewhere. And leaving me on my own." She pouted a little. I thought about breaking my routine, the one I'd had since ever. I thought about seeing Chelsea. I thought about this exotic new kid wanting to spend time with me, social outcast.

"Fine. I'll stay. But just this once. You are the new kid after all. It'd be cruel."

"Dougie my bus buddy I have the feeling that this is going to be the start of an excellent friendship."

"Why?"

"I'm part physic."

"Oh."

"For example, I know the next thing you're gonna say is what's your name."

"Okay you got me. What's your name?" I grinned.

"Jayni. Jayni Parkin."


	2. Chapter 2: JAY AND DOUG TOGETHER FOREVER

It surprised me how quickly me and Jayni became friends.

On the first day, when she'd been like welcomed to the class she came and sat next to me which annoyed just about everyone.

"Go sit down." Our form tutor had gestured to a seat in the front row. Obviously where she wanted her to sit.

"Okay miss." Jayni walked right past this seat and came and plonked herself next to me. Our form tutor scowled a little but hey- what could she do?

"How's my little bus buddy?" She asked, winking at me.

Within about what five minutes rumours were spreading about her.

They were pretty varied I guess. Some said she'd moved here from Crete with her army dad, others said she'd been in with the surfer scene in either America or Australia. Some lads reckoned she was some weird Dutch porn star but most thought she was Mediterranean. Girls thought that she was either a secret underage model or had run away from her parents to be with a much older guy.

None of these was even close to the truth.

"So why have you moved here? It's just we're friends and I've heard so much crap over the last few days I thought I'd better hear the truth." I asked her when she came over and sat next to me in English on Wednesday.

"My parent's went on a trip."

"Is that it?"

"A drug trip. They got busted for smuggling drugs. They're in some Thai jail or something, with twenty years a pop."

"Who do you live with?"

"I told you. Paul my older brother. He's like five years older than me so it's cool."

"They really got busted for drug smuggling?"

"Yes. It's what I said isn't it?"

I decided not to bring up the issue of family again.

But in just about everything else Jayni was really open. And I mean open. By Thursday, she was telling me about the time she and her bonkers mate Little Jess had gone skinny dipping off Skegness pier.

"But it was a bad idea. I mean c'mon Skegness is _Smegness_!" She laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and her face fell.

"You've never been have you? You won't get it." She looked thoughtful for a second, pulling out a twig from a dreadlock. "Well, you'll just have to come with me one weekend won't you?"

"What? Really? But I've only known you what- a week?"

"And? My friends will love you. You'll fit right in with our lot. But you'll probably get whacked by Shane's kipper." It felt nice I guess to have a friend who could actually be weirder than I was.

We had a routine worked out by the end of the week. We'd meet at the end of my road (Don't ask me how she found my address), chat on the bus until I'd leave to see Chelsea, then talk all day and hang out with the older kids at lunch. After school, I'd catch the bus but she'd walk.

"Why walk? It's miles!"

"I've damaged the environment enough. I'll walk."

So I decided to walk too.

She sat next to me in every lesson. Except art. She decided to sit on her own in art. But it didn't stop us talking. She'd throw notes across the classroom in little origami flowers.

_Heyloo bus bud. What ya up to?_

**Well Sexy Bunny I'm doing work**.

_Don't call me that I get enough of it from just about every other lad in school. Would you believe that Ollie in year 11 asked me out?? The guy has a turnip for a head._

**Haha. How about surfer babe?**

_Love it. how about sexy cad for you?_

The nicknames weren't that original I know. But they were our nicknames.

One night about two weeks after she arrived, Jayni suddenly called.

I hadn't given her my number.

"Dougie there's a girl on the phone for you!" My mum had called up the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. She said her name was Jasmine." There was no one in my year called Jasmine. I picked up the phone nervously.

"Er Hi?"

"_Heyloo sexy cad_!"

"Jayni? Since when have you been called Jasmine?"

"_It's my real name silly. I just prefer Jayni_."

"Ok ok. How did you get my number?"

"_The phonebook duh. I just scrolled down to Poynter and used it. It was like, the only one under that name_."

"So if I just look in it under Parkin I'll get yours?"

"_Nope_."

"Everyone's in the phone book Jayni."

"_Our real last name isn't Parkin. Me and Paul just prefer it_."

"What is your real last name then?"

"_Day_."

"Jasmine Day. Hmm. Funny what you learn over the phone."

"_Yes I know._" She laughed.

From then on, every night from 4-6 we would talk on the phone. I never called her. She always called me. After this, we'd go out. Sometimes together. Sometimes not. Then nineish, we'd chat on msn. Just random stuff really.

I'mNotSayingWe'reMentalWeJustAre!! says: _Heyloo sexy cad_

Feel the lizard love says: **Hiyaz Jayjas u been out with paul? I didn't see you dwn the sk8 park**

I'mNotSayingWe'reMentalWeJustAre!! says: _yh we had to see the police and chat to our parents agen. Theyre getting really pissy_

Feel the lizard love says: **awh poor surfer babe are they saying you shud go out to Thailand to see them agen?**

I'mNotsayingWe'reMentalWeJustAre!! says: _Yh :(_

Awh! Feel sorry for my surfer babe!! says: **me+my band have got a gig tomorrow night. Come dwn an cheer urself up**

I'mNotSayingWe'reMentalWeJustAre!! says: _oh kk consdier it done!_

And so on and so on.

We were best mates.

It was Jayni and Doug facing the world together!

Until I went to an audition and things just went down hill for our friendship.


	3. Chapter 3:A band?

**Erm, hi sorry I didn't do a A/N on the other two lol i'm still getting used to this. I'm littledevildrummagirl, a fanfic writer from and I'm gonna be putting some of my stories up here. Here's one I've started just for you!**

* * *

It all started when I read about the audition I guess.

It was early November, 2002. We were both now year 10. We were at Jayni's house as per usual. We were meant to be working on a joint French language project but I was flicking through music magazines and stuff, Jayni was making plans for her birthday. Well, _our_ birthday I guess as it was the same day. The previous year we'd had a party together at her house. We had this massive gig/barbeque thing in her back garden with all her mad Skeg mates. But instead of doing anything Y'know grown up, we just had a swinging competition on the tyre swing over the stream at the bottom of her garden. I'd won- the idea was to get across the stream. She'd just landed in the middle of it instead, and then hit me for laughing at her.

Anyways, she was planning what we were gonna do this year and drawing too. Jayni was very good at portraits and stuff. She was forever drawing me and her, from her photos. She had millions of photos of me and her together. They were stuck up on a wall in her room. Her room was were we spent tons of our time, mainly cos it wasn't like a bedroom. More like a bed sit or something. It was very Indian themed, with red walls and carpet. There were drapes everywhere and fairy lights. Cushions, beanbags and love rugs were just about everywhere. Her bed was an ex four poster, Jayni having sawn off the posts. It was covered in blankets and big tasselled cushions. There were millions of little tables, with tin boxes, bowls of potpourri, incense burners, stones, a bong and things like that covering them. She had her wall of photos of us, a Bob Marley poster and a religions of the wall poster. (E.g. Hinduism: This shit has happened before.) it was our hang out. She didn't like coming over to mine that much. My mother really didn't like her and called her a bad influence so we just stayed at hers.

"Should we do our project do you think?" Asked Jayni, sketching me with her tongue sticking out a bit.

"Nah. I never do my work. You're the square with her homework always done."

"Doing my work and being good gets teachers off my back. It's why I've never had to come in with my uniform on." Not once since year eight had she worn school uniform. Her family situation was her excuse. Being the perfect student gave her the means to get away with it. She wore her hippie clothes and dresses.

"Short stuff!" Her brother suddenly bellowed from downstairs. I didn't like Paul that much and he didn't like me. He was tall (around 6'7!!) with blonde hair and green eyes. He was the kind of guy that girls _melt_ over. He was around five years older than us and liked to rub it in. But he could be a decent sort. He never complained once about Jayni's whereabouts and didn't care what she did. So I would turn up all hours and he'd let me right in.

"What is it Paul?" Jayni yelled through her door.

"Telephone call! I think it's Carrie or one of your freaky mates." He bellowed back. Jayni swore and ran downstairs., calling 'Back in a minute SC.'

I stayed sat on my bean bag, reading magazines. A advert caught my eye. A band being backed by a major record company were looking for a bassist and a drummer. I was already in a band but this could be my chance!

I ran down the ancient stairs, they creaked and spat up dust behind me. Paul loomed out the shadows on the first floor landing, in a pair of shorts and no shirt, showing off his six pack.

"What have I told you two about running up and down this bloody stairs! They're full of rot! They don't need this stress!" He fumed. I nodded and walked slowly down the stairs.

Jayni's house was old. It was this old mansion thing, with two floors (not including ground floor). There were about a hundred rooms, but half were full of old furniture covered with dust cloths and rot and damp and woodworm etc. The top floor was Jayni's, the first floor was Paul's and the ground floor was barely used, except for the kitchen. The garden was like an acre. It had an orchard and a well and everything. I asked Jayni how they got it but she just shrugged.

"Paul just found it. It was dead cheap. You can see why, half the house is unliveable."

Anyways, once I got to the ground floor and the massive hall with the giant red stain up one wall, I pelted trough the old dinning room with a massive dust cloth covering a giant table into the kitchen. The kitchen was one of those old fashioned Victorian ones. All the Victorian mod cons, all still usable. Jayni was sat in the giant marble sink, yakking away on the phone.

"…so I don't know what I should do. Yeah he's just ran in now. I don't know! I'm not a piddly-ploppling mind reader! Physic is different to mind reading Carrie. You know that!" She twirled the phone cord around a braid.

"Jayni! Look at this!" I leapt up and down holding the advert.

"In a minute." She mouthed at me, flapping a hand at me.

"Nooo…..look NOW!" I leapt around the room, making as much noise as I could to grab her attention.

"Fucking stop it!" She snapped at me. Before she carried on talking to her friend. I stopped crossly, then spotted the taps for the sink weren't behind her. I ran over to them and turned them on. They creaked a little before gurgling and spitting out a great deal of water. Jayni screeched and leapt up dropping the phone. I burst out laughing.

"You little shit!" She screeched, turning around and feeling how wet her arse was.

"I only wanted your attention and now I've got it!" I laughed smugly. She shot me an evil look. "Admit you loved it!"

"You bastard!" She grabbed the phone from where she dropped it and hit me on the head with it.

"Ow!" I grabbed my head. She swooped with the phone again. I dodged and ran. She chased me. We ran round the kitchen, round the dining room, round the mouldy drawing room, up the rotten stairs, past Paul who was giving us evils, round his bit of the house, up more rotten stairs and into her room. I made a flying leap to her bed, hoping to land on the other side and be able to slide under the bed. I tripped however on a little table full of Russian dolls and landed on her bed in a pile of cushions. Jayni jumped on top of me with a triumphant yell. We wrestled, me trying to pull the phone from her hands and Jayni trying her best to brain me with it. We collapsed into a pile of giggles within a few minutes, too exhausted to fight anymore. Jayni flicked her braids back and put a hand under her head.

"What did you want anyway?"

"Oh! Yeah to show you this!" I was still holding the magazine and showed her the advert.

"Oh wow! Go for it!"

"How did you know I wanted too?"

"Cos I'm your best mate SC! Phone them up then!"

"Right." I sat up. "Where's my mobile?"

"On the side."

"The side?"

"Yeah. The _side_."

"What side?"

"The side! The _side_!"

"There's fourteen million fucking sides in here! Which fucking one is it?"

"Honestly!" Jayni jumped off the bed huffily, walked to one of the similar tables and chucked me my phone. "Blind! See, on the side!"

I shot her a filthy look while dialling.

"Shall I go?" She whispered. I nodded.

**

* * *

**"So where we going then?" It was a few months later. I'd been accepted for the audition! I had to go to London so I brought Jayni along for support. I was soo nervous! Jayni was calmly cool of course. While I was off possibly doing the stupidest or best thing of my life she was having her nose re-pierced. The hole had closed up from the holiday to Skegness in the summer. She's had a tattoo done for a fiver too, on the inside of her wrists. A pair of dice, one on each wrist. She's named them SB and SC. 

"I think we're here." We stopped outside the building. It was full of guys who were on their own. I wondered whether I should bring Jayni in with me.

"You want me there with you?" She asked, pulling her red stripped blazer around her.

"No thanks. I'll just get worried and you wouldn't be able to calm me down."

"Are you _embarrassed_ by me? Those guys in there hardly seem the type to like me."

"No! This is just something I have to do on my own Jayjas okay?"

"Okay SC." She turned away then turned back. "Hang on," She started ferreting in a pocket of her blazer before pulling something blonde from her pocket. "My favourite dreadlock. For good luck."

"Only you could think of this SB." I took it and put it in my pocket.

"And don't ya love it."

**

* * *

**"How'd it go?" I came out the building, shaking a little, still wound up a little. Jayni was stood there waiting for me in her red stripped blazer, purple velvet dress and leggings like the most natural thing in the world. 

"Oh….I dunno. Not so good I reckon."

"Oh why SC?" She put a arm around my shoulder, and took my base off me.

"I puked in a bin." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh sexy c why? Not even when you got really drunk in Skegness did you ralph and you do it now?"

"Nerves."

"You do look a bit green still."

"Thank you surfer b. I appreciate the compliment."

"But you do!"

We still bickering over it when Harry, a drummer I met at the audition walked up to us.

"Hey Doug! I just wanted to like chat or something." I nodded. Jayni looked him up and down, with a eyebrow raised. He looked back at her.

"Er hey, I'm Harry I was at the audition too…I see you were auditioning for the bassist's part but I didn't see you there…" He held a hand out. Jayni burst into giggles.

"I didn't audition! I'm SC's friend it's his base!"

"Oh….SC?"

"Oh that's her nickname for me." I chipped in before turning to her. "Don't tell him what it stands for or I'll call you by what every other lad in the school calls you."

"Okay okay….grunger!"

"Stop it you know I don't like it!"

"Oh shall I stop? Shall I? Hmm. Request denied!"

Harry was looking at us as if we were nuts.

"I'll see you around then…" He said.

"Yeah you too."

"…SC." He finished before running off with a wave.

"Look what you've done now! I snapped.

"Oh go shove some Vicks up your nose."

"Why?"

"It sounded good in my head. Do you think you've passed then?"

"Dunno. I'll have to wait and see." Jayni pulled me into a great bear hug, her braids and dreads smacking into the side of my face and engulfing me in a cloud of dewberry scent.

"Don't worry Pidly Pops. You'll be in like that!" She clicked her fingers. I smiled weakly.

"Anyway I got you a present when I was in Camden." She pulled out a little bag from her pocket and gave it to me.

"Awh thanks surfer babe." I held up the new ear plugs she'd got me.

"No probs sexy cad."

"Now all I gotta do is wait for the call back…"

**

* * *

**

**Please review me it would mean the world...**

**first reviewer gets a lollypop and a place in the story**


	4. Chapter 4: First colours and first kiss

"Jayni? Jayni? Where are you?" I pounded on Jayni's front door. It was half rotten and red flecks of paint stuck on my hand. I shook it off and carried on pounding it. It was Saturday morning, the weekend after the audition. It was about six or so but I figured she'd be up. It was JAYNI after all.

"What the fuck-? Dougie? What the hell are you on?" Paul opened the door, in his stripped pyjama bottoms, little toes wiggling on the floor. Hahaha.

"I've got big news for Jayni."

"Big news that can't wait until normal hours of the day?"

"I just got it so I wanna tell her right away."

"Okay go on up- but she's probably still asleep. You can be the one to deal with morning Jayni. I'm having no part of this." He stepped aside and I ran on up. The staircase shook under my weight.

"What have I told you about the stairs?" Yelled Paul, slamming the front door.

"Sorry Paul." I called down the stairs, still running up them. I was scared of Paul before- but the sight of toes made him seem much more vulnerable. He was only five years older than me after all.

"Jayjas? Jayjay? Yoo hoo?" I knocked on her door, gently between the plastic flowers around her name plate.

No answer.

I decided to open it anyway.

The window was un-curtained and the morning sunlight streamed through the room, making it glow. Jayni was sprawled across the covers, pillow held over her face. Her hips tuck out from under the giant pillow. She was wearing a pink nightie, hearts embroidered round the edge. Her legs were tucked awkwardly underneath her legs.

"Jayni…Jayni?" I tip-toed across the room and sat next to her on the bed, my weight sinking into the mattress. _Whoa- squishy! _I thought to myself.

"Yo SB? Surfer babe? Jay? JASMINE?" I shook her shoulder. She mumbled something and turned over. I decided to take drastic action. I stood up, took a few steps back and jumped on top of her. She screamed and wiggled out from under me.

"Dougie? What the fuck?" She screamed at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I tried waking you up with less violent methods but they didn't work." I wiggled my eyebrows at the hem of her nightgown, which was very short. "Love the nightie by the way Jay." She blushed and tugged at it, trying to make it go at least half way down her thighs.

"Yeah well I didn't expect anyone let alone you to turn up at- " She checked the clock on the wall, which was in the shape of the Hippie peace sign "-ten past six. Why are you here anyway? It's not like you to be up before eleven on a weekend."

"I've got this real big news for you. I ran right over to tell you!"

"Okay okay. Now let's go somewhere where we can talk."

"What?!? We can talk here…"

"No." She whispered and pointed to the door. "Paul's at the door, listening in. he's making sure we're not up to rudies or anything like that."

"I didn't hear him."

"Then listen."

I listened hard and sure enough- I heard creaking of the old floorboards outside and heavy breathing. Paul. I turned to Jayni, who nodded rather smugly. I flicked up a finger to her and she giggled. She pointed to the ceiling. I looked at her like she was nuts. She pointed at the ceiling again. I shrugged. She stomped her foot, tossed her hair and jumped onto the bed. She felt around on the ceiling before pulling away a section of it. A ladder fell down. She clambered up it quickly. I shut my eyes (her nightie was VERY short) and followed her.

I emerged into a large room, an old attic. The roof had partially come off, leaving the attic open to the elements. A few wicker chairs were scattered around and some red Chinese lanterns. Jayni shut the trap door behind her.

"We can talk here. You can't hear anything from up here in my room" She picked up a bag of peanuts hanging from a hook on the wall and reaching into a hole in the remaining roof.

"What happens when it rains? Don't you get wet?"

"Nah. Paul had stuff installed in the ceiling to keep me dry."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this? And what are you doing?"

"Number one: You never asked me if I had a secret balcony above my room and numbero two I'm feeding the sparrows that roost here." She withdrew her hand, put the bag back and sat in the chair next to me. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"You know the auditon I ahd the other weekend?"

"Yurs I was y'know there."

"Well I got a phone call this morning..."

"Oh stop building the suspense!"

"...Well I got a callback. I'm in. I'm their bassist!"

"OMG Doug that's so great! Well done I'm so proud of you!" She leap tover and sat on my lap, squuezing my shoulders in one of her bone-crunching hugs.

"JAYNI! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME HERE WOMAN!"

"Oh sorry..." She sat down on the floor next to my chair.

"So what's hapening? What ya gonna do now?"

"Well, I'm moving to London to live with the band. "

"_Moving_? What are these bandmates like in collage or something?"

"Yup. So I'm gonna be homeschooled from there." Her face went from joy to complete shock, her mouth a little O of surprise. Then she got up and opened the trap door.

"I think you should go now."

"What??" Was she angry over this band thing??

"I'm not unhappy for you or anything don't worry." She smiled and raise da hand to her temples. "I have a headache, I think I'm on my blob." She pointed down the trap door. "I just need some sleep can we talk later?"

* * *

"Jayni!" I ran along the middle of the bus to where she was sat. She did look pale- she was probaly sick at the weekend. She hadn't phoned, or been out, or been on MSN.

"Hey Doug the bus bud." She said, sadly. I sat next to her and her head drooped on my shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Sick."

"Unhappy."

"Maybe yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm losing the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Well, I'll keep in touch. Are you happy for me?"

"Yes. I couldn't be happier for you. I'm just unahppy for myself really."

* * *

That week, Jayni was possibly the lowest I'd ever seen her. She just wasn't her happy self. Her hair hung lank, her clotehs doubly scruffy and she picked at her fingernail beds, maing them bloody. But she was happy for me. She defended my choice against others. When my ex-bandmates had threatened to start a fight with me, she'd leapt in to defend me, saying how they dhould be happy one of us made it, that at least he was taking chances. I was happy about this but it made me sad to see her so unhappy. She was Jayni, friendly and happy, not Jasmine droopy drawers as I threatened to call her. She shrugged and said

"Do what ya wanna do SC. I don't care."

* * *

What it came to my last day she was happy for me, joined in all the things people were doing to like celebrate my going to London. But I could tell her heart wasn't in it. She didn't even walk home with me. She ran. And as she's the school record holder for track I couldn't catch up to her could I?

I walked home alone.

She didn't call.

She didn't MSN me.

So by morning I was getting pretty desperate.

It was the morning I was leaving, so I was in the last momments of packing when someone rang the doorbell. I ran to it, fifty million books of base tabs under my arm and opened it.

There was Jayni, stood on the doorstep. She smiled sadly at me.

"Jayni! I'm so happy to see you!" I dropped the books and ran upstairs, leaving her on the doorstop.

"Look what I got for you!" I ran down, holding up a Me To You bear. Jayni loved them and had a collection. It held a big heart that said 'Friends Forever!' She took it and smiled at me.

"Thanks sexy cad."

"No problem Surfer babe. You like it?"

"I love it Doug. Now you're leaving today..."

"Yeah but that's not think of that. Let's go to the skate aprk one last time or something,..." She held up a hand and I shut up.

"Before you go, there's one thing I have to do. I've been meaning to do this for years, ever since I first met you."

"Do what? What are you going------mpttpt??"

She'd reached out and kissed me before I could finnish.

She smelt of drewberry, fresh grass and a strange flower that I couldn't remember, I just knew it grew around her house. She tasted of fesh summer mornings and strawberries. She remineded me of Christmas mornings and runs by the sea. I remembered all the happy memories I'd ever had with her.

And relised that I'd always secretly fancied her.

And now I sort of -- _loved her._

I started to get into the kiss when she pulled away. Before I could say anything.

"Take this." She stammered, pushing a note into my hands.

Then she ran away.

I froze for a second before tearing after her.

* * *

I lost her pretty quickly. (HELLO-she's the fastest runner in the school) I fell down on the pavement panting. I COULD NOT loose her! I just couldn't!! But where could she be? Hedging my bets, I hobbled over to Jayni's and knocked on the door. Paul answered it.

"Oh hey Dougie aren't you leaving today?"

"Yeh...but I ...need...to see Jayni!" I panted. Paul looked at me puzzled.

"But she's just set off to see you. She's not here." I stared at him. I didn't have time to run around the town to try and find her!! I needed to find her now!

"Do you know where she could be?"

"Not a clue. She said she was going to say goodbye to you. Other than that I know nothing." He shut the door in my face. I turned and walked down the path, clutching my side. My mother drove up beeping her horn at me.

"You always have to be running after her don't you? We have to go now, get in." I climbed in the back. Mum started to drive off. Bye bye Jayni, Jayni's house, Jayni's sparrows, Jayni's well...

"You're obsessed with that girl." My mum muttered. I blushed as I relised I'd been saying that out loud.

"What's that in your hand anyway?" My mum asked. I remembered the note clutched in my hand and I opened it.

It was smelt of dewberry perfume and wriiten in pink swirly writing was a phone number and the words: CALL ME

* * *

Paul ran up the stairs ignoring his own warnings. He barged into Jayni's room and ran up the ladder above the bed. Crouched in a corner of the secret attic was Jayni, silently crying. Paul had never seen his sister cry. She wasn't that type of girl.

"Hey short stuff." He sat next to her.

"Hey tall stuff." She whispered back.

"You upset over Dougie?"

"Yeh." She burst out crying afresh. "It's just...Paul I think I love him! And when I make it open and it's clear that he likes me I run off and hide up here!" She pounded on the floor with her fists. Paul put a arm around her.

"You gave him your number?"

"The number of the cafe yes."

"Then if he's worth anything he'll call! This will all work out I promise!"

* * *

"Here look at this! Doug's got a secret stalker stash about some girl!" I was moving into this house with three people I didn't know that well. Oh wasn't I _clever_? And one of them, Danny, had found my 'Jayni' box and was rifling through it laughing.

"Look at this!" He held up a note. One of the notes form art, carefully folded into a flower. "_'Heyloo sexy cad! Wasn't this weekend fun? i hope we can have another gig/sleepover again soon'_" He read laughing. "Well, well, well, you are a surprisre mate!" I scowled and grabbed the box off him.

"Jayni's just a friend." I mumbled, trying hard not to remember this morning's kiss. Danny however had pulled out a photo from the box. One of me and Jayni hugging.

"Yeh you look **VERY** friendly!" He said laughing. He flicked the picture. "But look at the conk on her though!" I snatched the photo back and examined it very closely.

"Jayni does not have a big nose. It's just sharp."

"Like a bridge. And if you're not going out with her, can I have her number?" I threw the photo back in the box and took it upstairs to my room. This box had everything I'd ever had to do with Jayni in. Photos, notes, dead flowers even printed MSN convos. I pulled out the note with her number on it. I thought about what I should do then threw the note into the box. I put the lid on it, wrote Jayni on the top and put it in the back of my warderobe. I'd phone her. But just not now.

* * *

I was moving out now. I'd lived in the house with the other McFlyers for what three years now? But time for my own space now. I'd cleared out all the boxes from my room but there was one left, right at the back of my warderobe. I pulled it out, trying to remember what on Earth I'd put in it. I wiped the dust from the top. '**JAYNI**' it read.

"Oh shit...!" I remembered now. I remembered how I kept promising myself I'd call but I kept pushing that back and back until I forgot. I remembered Jayni, and her smell of drewberries and how amazing that single kiss had been on that one morning...

I still fanicied her. Still maybe loved her. I'd just pushed those feelings down so I could forget them. But now I couldn't stop remembering her.

* * *

I was sat in my flat. That note was in front of me. I'd sniffed it. It smelt of Jayni, and suddenly she was in front of me, dancing and smiling and giggling just like she'd always been...

"Call me!" She'd whispered.

Now I was staring at the phone like it was a bomb. I swallowed my pride and very slowly dialled. It had a ringing tone at least.

"Hello, this is Jayni's sunrise cafe down here in St.Ives this is Jayni speaking." Her voice hadn't changed in five years. Not a bit. I bit my lip nervously, not wishing to say anything.

"Heloo? I can hear you. Speak up!"

"Hi Jayni, it's Dougie..."

* * *

**OOO...**

**cliffy or what??**

**dun dun dun**

**lol**

**reviews pleeze**

**they make life worth living **


	5. Chapter 5: The life of Jayni

Life's always been difficult for me I guess.

I was born Jasmine Violet Day to Simon and Anne Day on the 30th November 1987 at three o clock in the morning, in St. Ives general hospital. I was born one and a half hours after my twin sister. If you're wondering why she hasn't been mentioned before this, it's because she was born dead. It turned out that the positions we had been in the womb had led to my sister's death. I had been laying upon the umbilical cord and literally had choked my sister to death.

My parents, who had been planning to name the elder sister Jasmine, simply passed the name onto me, Violet. I did not like having this recycled name, so for as long as I could remember I'd preferred Jayni instead.

My mother's first words after I was born were (and I quote from my father): "Oh…is that it then?" My mother did not think much of me. I was smaller and uglier than my dead twin sister apparently. We left the hospital almost as soon as I had been washed and documented. We went to our house on the sea front were I was introduced to my elder brother of five years, Paul. He poked me then picked me up and fed me.

We lived in St. Ives as my parents were wannabe artists, so we lived in the artists colony with a lot of other artists. My parents were always off doing their life's work, so Paul was left with me.

Yeah.

A five year old left with a newborn.

Sounds nuts doesn't it?

But this was my parents after all.

Mad artists- no, _artistes_. My wailing and general trying to live distracted them so Paul was left with me.

He coped surprisingly well. He was barely older than a baby himself but he was able to look after me. I always looked to him. My first word was not mama or daddy but 'Paul'.

* * *

We lived like this for a year. 

But then the money ran out. My parents were truly god awful artists. They fitted in with the colony, with all their cubist paintings and shit, but in a seaside town like St. Ives the way to make money is by painting little landscapes of the town.

But no- My parents were too proud for that. So the money dwindled and went and we packed into dad's old robin reliant and drove off.

* * *

This was how we lived for just about the next nine years. We would live in a town, me and Paul would get settled, then the money would run out and we'd have to make another moonlight flit in the car to somewhere else. 

It was difficult on us. I'd make friends, settle in and get happy, then we'd have to run away. We lived in nine years in: Caphilly, Edinburgh, St Ives, London, York, Nottingham, Thetford, Methwold, St Helier, Dublin, Birmingham, Cardiff, Swansea, Hull, Bath, Stilton, Cambridge, Denton, Chelsea, Belfast, Axminster, Ely, Folkestone, Glastonbury, Hereford, Ipswich, Jarrow, King's Lynn, Lichfield, Oundle, Pudsey, Queenborough, Ramsbottom, Torquay, Upton-upon-Severn, Verwood, Whitby and Blackpool. And these are just the places I can remember, I'm sure there are millions more.

With every new place came a new name so we wouldn't be caught. Jones, Smith, Kirby, Green, Brown, King, Simpson…The list goes on and on. With each name came a new story. One town we were with a circus. Another we were Gypsies. Anything to stop anyone catching up with us.

* * *

As we had no money, Paul and I never had uniforms for the many schools we had to attend. We had barely any clothes at all! We spent most of the time running around in our father's old boxers which substituted for shorts. We had no shoes ever either. I suppose this explains why Paul spends nearly all his time in shorts. But anyway, when I got to around three, we were in Grimsby (I think, my memory is a little hazy) and my grandmother on my mother's side came to see us. She screamed at the sight of me running around in old boxers with a belt around my chest to keep them up. She told my mother that it wasn't acceptable for us. My mother went rather grumpy at this, called my Grandma a lot of rude names and threw out all the boxer shorts. She then made our clothes by hand for us. They were knitted, or woven, or rags sewn together. They were tie-dyed, painted, appliquéd and embroidered. She began to enjoy doing it, and Paul and I enjoyed our bright clothing. For the first few days at a new school, we'd be picked on a bit but most children thought they were cool. I would spend time with my mother making them. It was the only time we spent together- she still blamed me for the death of my twin sister. But making clothes was our thing. I'm sure she even began to like me. (After my mother's _departure_ I carried on making my clothes. It life easier and I plain hated shop bought stuff.)

* * *

When I was nine and Paul was fourteen, we moved to Skegness to live with my maternal grandmother, Nana Parkin. Our family name changed to Parkin and I was enrolled in the local primary school as Jayni Parkin. My mother even went out and bought us uniform for our schools! 

"We'll be staying here for good Jayni, I think. I'm fed up with this moving lark!" My father had told me when I asked. I was happy about this. My grandma lived on a house just off the main sea front and I loved living so close to the sea. I went just about everyday to the seal centre and Paul got in with the local crowd, got a steady girlfriend and I made good friends who I could keep for once. Normally, I'd make friends then vanish suddenly to a new place. It hadn't ever bothered me, as it had been all I'd ever known. But this time these ones were keepers. They were Carrie, Little Jess, Shawn, the twins (Zeke and Zac), Monique, Sue and Aaron. I spent many happy days on Skeg beach with them, finally able to be a normal child that didn't have the worry of moving to a completely new place over their head.

We lived six months of this. Then my parents left us with Nana Parkin.

"Jayni we're going on a tour of the middle east." My father said. My mother nodded and added,

"It's just a short trip."

Then they kissed me and Paul on the cheek, took their bags and left us with Nana Parkin.

We didn't hear from them for another six months.

* * *

It didn't bother me at all. I was only small, so all I thought was that they'd simply moved on without us. I was happy with Nana Parkin and with living in Skeg with my friends. Paul however, had just reached fifteen, and was at a age where he really needed his parent's support. But all he had was a senile old woman obsessed with baking and a little sister who trailed after him everywhere. If it troubled him, he never showed it though. He was always there, even if he had homework or revision. 

Anyway, on my tenth birthday when I had all my friends over and I was just about to blow out the candles on the cake when the phone rang. Nana went out, talked for about half an hour then came back to the room.

"Jayni, I'm afraid your friends must leave. Now." I sent my friends out utterly confused. The candles were burning out in pools of wax on the cake when I came back to the room.

"Sit down. I have something to tell you." I sat down next to Paul warily. "Jayni, the person on the phone was the British diplomat in Thailand. Your parents have got in trouble."

"Trouble Nana?"

"Yes. They won't be coming back anytime soon."

"What sort of trouble Nana?"

"They've been arrested Jayni." Chipped in Paul, his face silently furious. Nana shot a look at him before turning back to me.

"Yes sweetheart. They have been arrested and are currently awaiting trial in a Thai jail."

"But why Nana?"

"They were caught smuggling drugs or at least trying to by a Thai drugs squad."

"Drugs? Like paracetamol?"

"No Jayni." My brother sighed. "She means drugs that make people feel good but aren't to make people better. They're illegal in this country Jay. They could be sentenced for twenty years. Each."

* * *

For a year, we were constantly ferrying back and forth between Thailand and Skegness for my parent's trial. It ruined our school work and my Nana's health. It was just about every other week I had to out there, sitting in the audience watching my parents slowly crumble. Then on my 11th birthday, they were sentenced to twenty years in prison. EACH. It crushed me. Paul didn't care; he'd spent long enough with them to know what they were really like. But I was just a little girl. I needed my mother. 

What annoyed me was that they didn't mention us once. They could have helped themselves by saying they had me to care for. But they didn't. They decided to get condemned to rot in some Asian jail while we were left on our own with a senile old woman in Skegness.

I went completely off the rails from there. I had to rely on Paul even more now, so when he was out then suddenly got invited to a party with his friends….I got forgotten along the way. So I stuck with him. No one noticed that a 11 year old was at these parties. I've always looked older than what I actually am. At 11 I passed for just about fifteen, Paul's age. So I got into underage drinking real bad. And I mean _bad. _I was actually going out more than Paul was! His drinking buddies found a pretty girl who was up for pretty much anything.

Yup.

Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll were my forte.

It sounds sick doesn't it?

All those articles you hear of ten year olds with babies.

Man, was I close to that!!

By the time I was almost 13 I'd had……just about ten sexual relationships. And I didn't care. All the pain, hurt and anger of my childhood just made me not care what I did to myself. I just wanted to feel like I mattered to someone.

Paul had noticed though. Mainly because he'd see me go out to meet up with my 'friends' and then creep back to the house at dawn completely wasted. But also, his friends had started asking about his cool twin 'who gave great head.' He tried to talk to me but I brushed him off. It was almost the summer holidays, I was coming up to 13, I felt on top of the world!

* * *

Then Nana Parkin died. 

Her heart just……….gave out. She was old and weak. And I'd spent too much time _destroying _myself to notice how she was getting. So I just came home from school and found her sprawled across the hall floor. I fell down next to her and stroked her snow white hair, crying and holding her hand.

She was long gone.

* * *

The funeral snapped me back to my senses really. I watched the big white coffin being lowered into the ground and the dirt being shovelled over it and thought that I didn't need to be ruining myself. My Nana wouldn't want what I was doing myself to happen to me. As I walked back by myself to where the after-funeral bit, Liam one of my 'friends' suddenly ran up to me. 

"Hey Jay Dropped Drawers you out tonight?"

"No Liam. I'm going to be with my family they need me more than you do." And I walked away from my old life.

* * *

Paul sensed we needed change too. He was eighteen and was now my guardian. He out all the inheritance in our shared account, bought a car, then started selling everything we didn't need. On my last day of year seven I came home to find all our stuff well _stuffed _in his car and the big old horse box from the shed. 

"Tall stuff! What the fuck is happening?" I ran up to him heaving the old sofa into the back of the horse box.

"We're moving away from here short stuff!" He got it in with one last great big heave and grinned at me, wiping his hands on his shorts.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to get a fresh start short stuff. I've got this old property from Nana's will that Parkin's haven't lived in since like last century. We're going to make a fresh start somewhere away from the influence from our parents."

"What are we waiting for?" I ran to the front and got in.

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" I was sat in the passenger seat, feet up on the dashboard and eating wine gums. Paul ignored this, silently swearing under his breath as someone overtook us. 

"Yo Paul? PAUL!! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I screamed. He swung to me, swore again then flicked back to the road.

"Erm, check the map. All I'm doing is following the map. I have no fucking clue where this house is!" I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the map out from under my thighs. I followed the red pen marked route.

"Somewhere in Essex...Corringham." I put the map back. "All I know is that with this Midlands accent, I'm gonna get so fucking bullied!"

"You don't have that strong a Midlands accent. It's kinda mixed from all the places we've lived. Sometimes you'll be Welsh at the start of a sentence, Irish in the middle and Yorkshire at the end! Anyway, we're here." He drew up outside this massive old house. It was a old Victorian mansion, with a big black gate and dead trees around it.

"Pretty gothic innit? You like it Jayni?"

"I love it Paul. It's beautiful!"

* * *

It was the summer holidays. The worst time to move to a new place. Everyone had their school friends but I hadn't started the local school so I had no one to spend anytime with. The first two weeks was spent making the house habitable and decorating etc. Then another week helping Paul with the café he'd started in the town to earn money, Y'know decorating and stuff. 

Then I was bored.

So I spent time in my secret attic looking at people who walked past. I drew them in my sketch book sometimes. It kept me amused. One day, I was leaning over the make shift rail when I saw a boy my age go past on his skateboard.

My heart stopped and I leant over the balcony as far as I could.

This guy was fit as.

But I was too shy to run out and introduce myself. I just let him go by.

* * *

So imagine my surprise when I get on the bus for the first day of school and I find him sat there, staring into space. 

He had browny-blondish hair and pierced ears. He was rather delicate looking but he looked interesting. I walked over and asked to sit next to him, my heart pounding.

His name was Dougie Poynter and we became really good friends.

But I loved him secretly.

Not the time of love based upon looks or stuff like that. It was his personality, his sense of humour, his difference to everyone else. He could make me smile and he didn't care about who I was, only cared that he was friends with me.

To me, he was my everything, who I woke up to see every day.

To him, I was just his hippie surfer mate.

* * *

In year 10, he started getting all jumpy. He was in a band, cos he was a bassist a really good one might I add. But he started reading for auditions and stuff. He wanted to make it, ya know into like fame and stuff. I didn't think he was serious to be honest. Until the one that was in London, which seemed pretty professional to me. But I thought that they wouldn't want him, he's just a little kid not even out of secondary. 

I was wrong. So wrong.

And while he was happy, buzzing about, inside me I felt everything fall apart.

The light of my life was going.

And I hadn't even told him how I felt.

So……his last week went by so quickly. It was suddenly Saturday morning and he was leaving to go to live with this band in London.

So I swallowed my pride and went to his.

I kissed him, knew that he was into me……………and I ran.

How stupid am I?

Don't answer that.

I ran away and cried.

But at least I'd given him my number.

* * *

But he didn't call. Not once. I waited all year 10 for his call and it never came.

* * *

Then of course year 11 came. About what, four months after I turned sixteen McFly were at number one with their debut single. 

I didn't even know who they were. I was upstairs one morning, drying my hair after a shower when Paul yelled me. I ran to his living room to see what the fuss was about.

And there Dougie was, on the telly, in the video for _Five colours in her hair._

I screamed and broke a vase or two,

Al I got at school from every girl was 'You are like best mates with Dougie! Give Dougie/Danny/Harry/Tom my number! OMGGGG they are _sooooo _fit!'

This happening twenty million times a day can get on your nerves.

So I tried writing to him, with their official address.

No response.

But I carried on writing letters. I didn't send them though. I wrote them at the end of each day, drew a picture of myself, put it in a envelope and put the letter in a silver box at the back of my wardrobe. It was like a diary, a really rather sadly pathetic one. It made me feel better though.

So I struggled though the last few months of school. It hurts to be reminded of the guy who ditched you every twenty seconds by some girl who knew him from when he had tripped up in the year 2 nativity play but acted like he was God or something.

I left school and got a job witnessing at Paul's café. But I got myself in trouble again there too.

* * *

There was a board of photos of us we put up. So I put one of me up. I forgot that Dougie was in the background. Girls started flocking to the café to I dunno, _worship_ the photo. We didn't mind. They bought stuff and we were doing pretty well. 

That's when the hate started.

Some of the bitchier McFly fans (The ones who are mad and think they own the guys) started asking me about it. When I told them, they got the idea I was his secret girlfriend. When they asked where he was and would he give me up for them, I told them that we'd been friends but I hadn't seen him in over a year. They sneered at me and said 'Suuure.'

I started getting hate emails from them.

Some fans even came from across the world to see this picture. They'd read about it on McFly forums.

They decided to hate me also.

Then when That Girl was released, they took it to mean me and believing that I'd hurt Dougie in some way, they threw a brick through the café window.

They started camping outside our house and broke the house's windows.

They spray painted graffiti all over the café.

And on the 'HATE JAYNI-DOUGIE'S SECRET EX' forums I read that some of them were going to come after me.

I took some money from our joint bank account and fled.

* * *

I went to St Ives, where all my sorry life until now had started. I wasn't sure what to do when I saw a old café building on the seafront up for sale. 

I decided to start a surfer's café/bar place. So I bought it, fitted it out and painted it and went on the look for a cook. (LOL that rhymes!!)

On the seafront on a hot dog stall, I saw a girl my age flipping hot dogs.

She looked miserable.

"Hey I'm Jayni!" I said brightly coming up to her. "Are you a chef?"

"I would be if I could get my own place." She turned over a dog. "This isn't what I call cooking."

"I'm starting a café on the seafront you wanna be my head chef?" The girl's eyes went big and round.

"Would I!" She threw off her apron. "I'm not gonna be stuck here anymore!" She climbed over the stand and linked arms with me. We walked down to the café.

"I'm Steff by the way. Steff Dawson."

"Jayni Parkin. And I have the feeling this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

And it was. Stef and me were best mates pretty quickly and we ran the Sunrise Café wonderfully together. It soon became famous among the surfers and they flocked to us. I was waitress of course. We had karaoke nights too and sold things like waterproof pouches and underwater shoes. I could even paint to my heart's content. I painted massive murals on the walls every month. These were photographed and the photographs were placed in a book near the front till for people to look at. 

Our karaoke nights were especially popular. It turned out I had a good voice and the surfer lads loved me anyway. I always went home (Well, to the shared flat upstairs) with like fifty numbers a night.

But I still hurt from Dougie's rejection. For example, when someone put McFly's first album on the jukebox I was willing to have it on there. But when I saw the song SURFER BABE!!! I flew into a hissy fit and destroyed the CD.

No one attempted to put anymore McFly music on the jukebox.

Stef understood what I was going through. I told her everything, even about the letters I had in the silver box. (Which I was still writing everyday on the dot.) she didn't think I was crazy or sad or pathetic.

"It's just something psychological Jay. You've been hurt so much in the past that you want to keep hold of something that made you happy." She explained. It made me feel no better however.

One day, when I was cleaning up after a long day the phone rang. I slammed my tray down and ran to it. It had the same number as Paul's old café did- simply because that was the number I'd given Dougie. Paul was off in London, married with a kid on the way.

"Hello this is Jayni's sunrise café down here in St Ives this is Jayni speaking ." No response on the other end, just a man breathing nervously.

"Heloo? I can hear you. Speak up!" I wanted to be finished, as me and Stef were going out in St Ives with some of the surfer lads.

"_Hi Jayni, it's Dougie_…"

* * *

I froze and dropped the glasses I was holding. The pieces spread about my feet, like a thousand shimmering diamonds. I could not believe this. 

Five years I've waited.

And now he calls.

What should I say?

What could I say that wasn't going to be screamed at him at 300 decibels 100 mph?

"Dougie? Is it really you?" **_LAME CITY. DUH. YOU KNOW IT'S HIM. HIS VOICE HAS NOT CHANGED ONE BIT. YOU EVEN RECOGNISE HIS BREATHING_**.

"_Yeah Jayjas it's me_." He laughed a bit on he other end. His adorable laugh.

"What was that noise?" Stef came running down the stairs and looked at the glass and the phone in my hand.

"Who is it? Has something happened to your brother?" She grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"_Who's that_?" Asked Dougie on the other end, sounding hopeful. "_You shacked up with another girl and you didn't even tell your best friend_?"

"Because life's just that kind Doug." Stef's head shot up at the sound of his name and her mouth went a big O. She started hopping round the room, pointing at the phone, her mouth still in it's O shape.

"_Anyways Jayjas, I was thinking that you should come down to London to see me_."

"How about this weekend?" I asked my heart pounding in my throat.

"_That would be great, I'm off all weekend. How about King's cross about twelvish_?"

"Yeah the train from Cornwall should get there in time."

"_Cornwall_?"

"I said I was in St Ives Doug. You know that's were I was born. I told you."

"_Yeah I remembered. I just thought you'd still be in Corringham_."

"Well, I'm not. So King's cross at twelve?"

"_It's a date SB_."

Then he hung up.

I dropped the phone.

Then I dropped onto a chair.

Stef came over with a stiff vodka. I drank it thankfully.

"So you're meeting up with him again! Maybe something can happen between you guys."

"I dunno Stef, what he did still hurts."

But he did say date.

* * *

I dropped the phone and fell back onto my sofa. That wasn't too hard, talking to Jayni again. She sounded like she couldn't be bothered to talk to me. 

But we are meeting on Saturday.

And she was dropping everything to see me this weekend.

* * *

**so they both think the other doesnt like them when they do and the toher one does...**

**complex**

**but how will jayni and dougoe react to each other?**

**will jayni almost kill dougie?**

**will dougie get the courage to ask her out?**

**will you review this story?**

**all will be revealed so watch this space!**


	6. Chapter6:From lizard point 2 King's Cros

**thanks to all reviwers ever...i have much luff for you all!**

**and i heard that dougie smokes but i dont know if its true i just put it in this anyways lol**

* * *

"If you like pina colardas and getting caught in the rain…." I sang without thinking. It was Friday, the day before I was seeing Jayni again. We at a rehearsal for the upcoming tour (in about two months) and I hadn't been concentrating all week. I'd been thinking about Jayni….Anyway, I shut up as soon as I realised I was singing. Mainly cos all the guys had turned to stare at me. I shrugged.

"It's from _The sweetest thing. _It's Jayni's all-time favourite movie." I said, again without thinking. If I was back in school, I could have got away with this excuse so easily. Not so now.

"Who's Jayni?" Asked Tom. I felt red but shrugged it off.

"A friend." I quickly turned away.

"Hang on…." I could _hear _Danny smirk before he even finished his sentence. "Wasn't Jayni that girl who've got that big box of stuff about? The reason why you complained about the song surfer babe cos it was her nickname?"

"Maybe…."

"So why have you suddenly brought her up again?"

"Erm….I read my yearbook?"

"You don't have a yearbook. That's American." Chipped in Harry, who came down from the drum kit to sit next to Danny. "So who is she then?"

"I told you. A friend."

"One we've never met or heard of until now….tell us more about her." Tom came and sat next to the others. They were all grinning. I sighed, sat on the floor and decided to tell them everything I knew about her.

"Okay…..Jayni is Jayni Parkin. Real name Jasmine Violet Day. She hates the name Jasmine because the name is recycled from a dead sister. She was born on the 30th November, the same day as me. She's the same age as me and we were in the same form at school. She has a brother called Paul Parkin who is five years older than us. He runs, or ran he might not be there anymore, a café in Corringham. She moved there when I was in year eight. She was born in St Ives Cornwall and has lived all over the UK. Her family moved around a lot when she was a kid because they had a lot of debt and stuff. Her parents were artists. When she was nine they moved to Skegness to live with her grandma. Her parents….err went to the middle east for work leaving Jayni with her grandma." Not sure if Jayni would want some guys she's never met knowing _that _particular little fact of her life. Best leave out that her parents are criminals. "After her grandma died, Jayni and her brother moved to Corringham. They lived in a house that came to them in their grandma's will. They have a shared bank account. The house has two upper storeys and a ground floor. She lives in all the top floor where she has an attic balcony. Erm…" I scratched my head, thinking what to say next. That was her life story anyway. Oh yeah, her favourite things.

"Her favourite colours are green, orange and purple. Her favourite shade is white. Her favourite TV shows are Hollyoaks, The Simpsons, CSI, Futurama and….Quantum Leap. Her favourite sports are running and badminton. She was a champion of running, she held the school record! Her favourite music is reggae and ska. Her favourite artists are Bob Marley and The Wailers, Desmond Dekker and The Specials. Her favourite songs are Buffalo Soldier, Shanty Town and this old school hymn about building houses on sandy land. Her favourite films are the sweetest thing, dancing, from hell and to kill a mockingbird. Her favourite books are to kill a mockingbird, birdsong, some book by Karl Marx and this weird set of books called Wicca. Her favourite foods are risotto, Thai green chicken curry, welsh cakes and cherries. She hates chicken on the bone though. She loves riddles and brainteasers. She loves finding out brand new things. She's allergic to Vaseline and bonjela. I've never seen her wear trousers; she will always wear a skirt. Her favourite lessons at school were English, RE and Art. She hated maths and geography, but she was one of those people who are amazing at everything. She will work like five minutes on a 2 hour exam and get like A! But she always helped me in lessons, tests and with homework. Her favourite perfume is dewberry. She makes all her own clothes. Her favourite actress is Bryce Dallas Howard and her favourite actor is Gregory Peck. Her favourite saying is 'I'm not saying you did but I'm blaming you'. She hates people who judge her. Her nicknames are Jayjas, SB, Surfer Babe, JayJay, JD, Flower Power and Hippie Chick. Her favourite poem is called Reflections and is by Roy Storey. It goes….." I tried to remember it. I'd heard her say it so many times I could say it in my sleep! But before I could continue, a hand clamped itself round my mouth.

"Okay! That's _enough!_" Danny had his hand clamped over my mouth. "You do realise you've been talking for over an hour? How much do you know about her? You could write a bloody biography!" He was joking but it was true. I did know just about everything there is to know about Jayni.

"I'm sorry…..you DID ask me to tell you all about her. So I did." I shook off Danny and stood up, rubbing my knees.

"Yes….but just not so much!" Harry got up too and stretched. "Why do you remember so much about her but not tell us about her?"

"I dunno….she's Jayni Payni, Jayjas. She's special."

"How special?" Harry grinned, eyebrow raised.

"We were best mates. We spent all day, every day together. That's it. I just want my friend back. We haven't talked for like five years."

I neglected to tell all of them that I'd fallen head over heels in love for her. I left out the fact that I couldn't get her out of my mind. I absent mindedly started to sing her favourite poem.

"Wine  
reflects  
the candlelight.  
Sweet sounds, soft and light.  
Two hearts, entwined  
reflections  
in time…"

* * *

"…..so basically, that's all I know about Dougie." It was Saturday. The fateful day, or Le fateful day as the French would say. The train from Lizard point (Just thinking….mega ironic the name of where I live ennit?) to King's Cross had been cancelled….something about sheep on the line. Bodies on the line more like, joked Stef. So, instead I was driving up to King's Cross in my ancient red Volkswagen buggy which had no roof and a serious, terminal case of rust. The back seat was full of flower pots, dread beads, surfboards, lobster pots and old buoys. I was driving up with Stef, for emotional support. She'd dealt with the full onslaught of me getting ready ('Should I shave my hair? It's been the same forever will he find it boring?' 'Arghgh are my arms too white? Do I look pasty?' 'Is THAT A SPOT? IS IT? _IS IT?' '_Will my purple halter dress swamp me? Will I look fat? He never thought I was fat before but d'yer think I'm podgy?' 'Are my boobs too flat? Where's my push-up? What d'yer mean Zac was using it as a hat?' Etc,etc) so she could help me stay calm and not kill myself on the M1. She'd asked about Dougie so I'd spent like the last hour telling her everything I could about her, over my Bob Marley albums.

"Wow…..you seem like complete opposites ya know. But they say opposites attract." Stef was leant casually against the door of the car, sunglasses on. For a second I felt jealous of how cool and confident she is. But then I remembered Dougie wanted to see ME not her. That cheered me up no end.

"Anyways, are you going to go for it then?"

"I don't know….I dunno if he likes me in that way and my last boyfriend was way back when I was 12 so I have no idea what I'd do."

"Hmm….I think you should go for it. If he doesn't like you then you can go back to being friends. If he does then all of your teenage years practically have not been in vain."

"Yeah I hear what you're saying…."

"JAY. LISTEN TO ME. GO. FOR. _**IT**_!"

"Well, I think I should see how this meeting up goes. Obviously I can't try for anything if I end up getting so mad when I see him that I tear his head off."

"Of course."

"So I'm gonna see how I feel when we meet…I might not even like him as he is now. This just might be a silly remnant of a school crush."

"Yes of course but Jayni…."

"Yeah what?"

"You know how I said that I thought threesomes were disgusting and something I would never lower myself to?"

"Yes…."

"If you get with Dougie I take all that I've said back. I want, no **DEMAND**, a threesome." We both burst out laughing.

* * *

I waited nervously at King's Cross, biting my nails. Saturday. Jayni-day. I'd bought something for her- I mean she did sound pretty pissed on the phone. I'd bought some dewberry perfume (her favourite) and a bouquet of daffodils (her favourite). I sunk lower into the bench, shuffling my feet on the floor. I hadn't even told the guys! They'd had enough of me talking about her all week.

"_**Attention, the train from Lizard Point, Cornwall has been cancelled….repeat, the train from Lizard Point Cornwall has been cancelled**_." I looked up to the screen. Cornwall? Is it Jayni's train? I was about to run up to the board when the announcement continued.

"_**This train was from St Ives, and was stopping at Newlyn, Penzance, Gloucester and King's Cross. This service has been terminated**_."

"No! NO NO NO!" I ran to the main boards and saw **CANCELLED. **I felt ready to scream! It was like everyone was out to stop me meeting her today! I pulled out my phone to call her again. I'd drive down there myself if I had to!

_Ring……..ring_

"Oh pick up the phone Jayni. Pick up the phone. Don't have left it in the oven again."

_Ring………ring_

"_Hello Jayni's sunrise café, St Ives how may I help you_?" A man's gruff voice answered. I shook the phone in confusement. Who was this? Did Jayni have a boyfriend? Was she going to stay with him instead?

"Erm….hey is Jayni there?"

"_Not another one of you guys after her…..(_Another one? How many were there?) _you're like the fiftieth one I've had to tell today why can't you all tell each other? Anyways, Jayni's not here right now. She'll be back tomorrow."_

"Where is she then?"

"_She's driving up to London to meet up with an old school friend. Her train was cancelled so she had to take the buggy out."_

"Oh…that's good." GOOD? It was great! She'd always fixed things when stuff went wrong. When she made a commitment, she damn well stood by it. "So, who are you anyway?"

"_Why? Who wants to know."_

"Erm…..(think Dougie. THINK!) I need to know if Jayni's still single or not." SMOOTH move, Mr Poynter. Avoided random café guy coming after you. Swish!

"_Oh….I can see it from that angle!" _He laughed. "_No, I'm not Jayni's boyfriend. She doesn't have one. I'm seeing her friend Stef so they asked me to watch the café when they're in London."_

"Oh thanks mate."

"_No probs. Bye." _He hung up.

She hasn't got a boyfriend.

And she's still coming to London.

Amazing the things you learn over the phone isn't it?

* * *

"SC!" Someone screamed and suddenly someone had picked me up from behind, crushing my bones in a massive bear hug.

"Jayni!" I gasped. "Put me down!"

"Oh sorry…." She dropped me. "Well turn around and say hello properly."

She was even more beautiful than how I remembered her. She'd grown taller, and was now exactly the same height as me which was rather freaky. She's grown wider too, and was now the classic hour-shape which looked _soo _good. Her dreadlocks had grown longer and were bleached blonder than how they were. They were right down her back now. She'd put beads and stuff in them and they twinkled in the morning light. She wore a headband which held them back and showed her heart shaped face off. Her nose stud was a tiny little diamond with matching earrings. Her skin was a light brown that came from working down in Cornwall I guess- it suited her. Her eyes were just as green as I could remember, with the smoky effect that made them stand out. Her dress was a purple halter neck which made her figure look even better. A tiny diamond was cut out over her belly button, showing off the burn in the shape of an ankh she had. (One day in year nine, we were goofing around when she heated up this old ankh necklace she had over a lighter. When it got really hot she pressed it into her stomach to get the permanent burn of it, like a tattoo. She hadn't like cried or anything so I said she could do it on my shoulder. Guess what. It caned. She called me a wuss. But I still had it. It was now in the middle of my tattoo.)

She looked amazing.

I felt like a little kid.

"Oh Dougie….you've changed so much!" She hugged me at the front now, her breath tickling the back of my neck. She flung me back suddenly at arm's length.

"You've started smoking."

"I haven't!"

"You reek of it." She grabbed a hand and held up the fingers. "Look. Yellowy. You smoke."

"I got you a present!" I pulled up the flowers and the little bag. She dropped me.

"A present? For me? Oh _wow_!" She took the flowers and smiled. "You remembered daffodils are my favourite!" She opened the little bag. "Awh……" She smiled one of those smiles that are a half pout. "Dewberry….I love dewberry. And they don't have the body shop in St Ives I haven't been able to get any for four years." She hugged me again and I was enveloped in the unmistakeable Jayni smell- flowers, dewberry, dove soap and the sea.

"Come on, let's go to the car and go somewhere." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the front door. I found my eyes following the sway of her hips before I remembered it was Jayni and I looked away.

"Climb in the back next to the flower pots." We came to the scruffiest looking car ever. It was one of those Volkswagen bug things in red with no roof. The back seat was full of junk and in the passenger seat was sat a pretty brown haired girl in sunglasses. Stef I presumed.

"Hey I'm Stef." Aha, my guess was correct.

"Hey I'm Dougie. You must be Jayni's friend." I climbed awkwardly over the side of the car into the back seat, narrowly avoiding sitting on a side turned surfboard. Jayni put the daffodils in a flower pot next to me and revved the engine.

"Where we going anyway?" She asked.

"I'm going to Oxford Street for some heavy duty shopping Jay. So just drop me off and I'll leave you two alone all day." I noticed a slight something about when Stef said 'alone all day' but I thought nothing of it.

"Okay Stef. So SC what are we doing?"

"I thought we could catch up or something."

"Oh okay. I saw this little place we should go to. It'll be perfect."

* * *

"….so Paul's married now with a kid or something. I don't know he doesn't talk that often. And I'm down in Cornwall with the café and Stef."

"And what, _fifty_ guys after you?" We were sat at this little street café near Carnaby street called Nero's or something like that. Just really telling the other what had happened in the almost five years we hadn't seen each other. Jayni had gone first, hers being the shorter of our stories. Anyway, she giggled and blushed a little at this comment.

"Yeah well I never want them to be interested in me!"

"Oh haven't you had a boyfriend down there then?"

"No. I haven't had a boyfriend since I was like 12 Doug. Men like that don't interest me."

Hmmm.

Men like what?

Do I have a chance?

* * *

I cleared my throat, a tad embarrassed after that particular part of the catch-up.

"So what's been happening with you then Doug? I never hear anything from anyone down in Cornwall."

"Oh stuff's been fine."

"How's your mum and sister?"

"Fine. Don't you talk to my sister or anyone anymore? You used to be friends."

"I called your house once after you left. Your mother told me you hadn't asked about me and that she didn't think I should ask for your address or phone number again." I said rather frostily. His mother and sister had completely blanked me after I left and wouldn't tell me where he was or even if he was happy or alive.

"Did they? I told them to give it to you!"

"They didn't." He looked confused, his brows wrinkling up. It was a shock when I first saw him I admit. He looked so much older from when I last saw him, and I felt like I was so much younger (what with being almost exactly the same.) His hair was in a fringe that suited him and complimented his face. His eyes were the same little cheeky ones and he looked as cute as he ever had done, more so even. I knew when I saw him that it wasn't just a silly high school crush. I loved him and it killed me inside that he hadn't bothered to contact me since we'd last seen each other.

"Oh……" We sat in silence, neither of us saying what we were thinking.

"Dougie why didn't you ever call me?" I bit the bullet first. He looked taken aback at my question but I had to know.

"I just got busy with the band and stuff. It's not easy being famous….." He attempted a smile but I shot it down. Jayni Parkin on a mission takes no crap. Period.

"But you could have taken just two minutes to talk to me. I made it obvious what I felt. Then you just never responded to it." He started biting his thumb nail but I pulled it away. (I'd always stopped him biting his nails at school). He looked at me then looked at his feet.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to hear from me."

"I wouldn't want to hear from you. Dougie, do you understand how I felt every day for the last five years?"

He shook his head. I sighed.

"Every day I would think to myself 'He must hate me. That's why he hasn't called. He's got so much now that he doesn't need me. He must hate me, like the world hates me.'"

"The world doesn't hate you Jayni…."

"Your world does."

"What d'yer mean 'my world'? My fans you mean?"

"Yes your fans. Don't you know there's a 'HATE JAYNI PARKIN-DOUGIE'S SECRET EX' forum? Your fans hate me!"

"Dougie's secret ex? But we never went out!"

"Does that matter when it's you? In the café back home I put a picture of me on the corkboard. You were in the background. Suddenly teenage girls turn up, look at the picture and say I'm your ex. They think I've hurt you and start hating me. I had a brick thrown through my bedroom window! They started planning ways to beat me up! I was terrified!"

"Jayjas…I had no idea…." He reached out and held my hand on top of the table.

"It wouldn't have bothered me if I could have just talked to you so you get them to stop threatening us. But every time I tried to contact you I either got hate from your mother or nothing. It hurt that you never bothered to write back or even call. Did I mean that little to you?" I was really raging at him now, all the anger and tears and screeches of 'WHY ISN'T THIS MESSAGE FROM HIM?' and all the plans of ways to kill me I'd read on the internet were just pouring out of me at him right now. He sat there taking it as I'd taken all the times he'd raged about anything back at school.

"You always meant something to me Jayjas."

"Then why didn't you prove it then?" I looked into his blue eyes and for the first time in years felt like I was worth something. For five years I've felt worthless, but Dougie being there and taking this all in made me feel better than I had done in years. He looked so concerned and I felt so relived I'd got everything off my chest finally that what he did next took me by surprise.

"Jayni, you've _always _meant the world to me." He leant over the table and kissed me.

Our kiss was finally finished.

It didn't matter that it took five years.

* * *

**Y'all know the drill...**

**review me!!!**

**lols!**


	7. Chapter 7: Just bliss

The kiss was amazing.

It felt like flying through the sky, tumbling, free falling away to somewhere where I was happy and safe. Somewhere far away from the world. With buttercup fields and clear blues skies. With lemon grass and warm clear water. Where it was just the two of us in the whole world. Just the two of us, together forever.

It must have only lasted a few seconds.

But to me it felt like a lifetime.

A lifetime, in which, the nasty part of my subconscious remembered how I'd just yelled at him. It remembered the hurt I'd felt for the last five years, the way in which I hadn't been able to move on, the way I'd felt worthless.

Surprise, surprise this very quickly overcame the more sane parts of my mind which were floating away very happily.

I pulled away sharply. Dougie fell forward and stared at me.

"What's wrong Jayjas? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did something wrong!" I stood up and slammed my chair under the table. "You forgot about me then thought one kiss would make everything better!"

I turned away so he wouldn't see me cry. When I marched out the street I ran. I ran to my car and sat inside for a few minutes. Then I pulled out my mobile, and called Stef.

"_Hey jay s'up? I thought you'd be with Dougie longer….or are you asking me to book a hotel room or something_?" She laughed.

"No….no…Stef I did it again!"

"_Did what_?"

"We kissed and I ran away again! Like the first time!"

"_Jayni! So he was into you and you ran away again? Why are you talking to me? Go run back to him_!"

"I didn't just run."

"_What else did you do_?"

"I shouted at him."

"_WHY_?"

"I remembered how much he made me feel like crap for like, every day of the last five years. And I just got so angry that I had to go! I just felt like I couldn't forgive him or forget or anything." I was choking back tears now.

"_Awh sweetheart! Well, I'm at the car park now! I'll run up to you and give ya a big hug_!" Suddenly, Stef's arms flung themselves round me. I burst into tears.

"Honey if it didn't feel right then don't try for it. Now you can move on, knowing that he did like you after all."

"But Stef…"

"What now?"

"….I think I love him. I really do. I can't imagine _ever _not having him in my life."

I stayed sat at the café long after Jayni had run away. I didn't know what to do. It had been bliss. It had felt like a million years had passed by in the blink of an eye. Then she'd just gone. But I didn't understand why she was mad at me. It wasn't my fault that some fans had taken our school friendship the wrong way. It was my fault that I hadn't called her but I really had no excuse for that.

"It's closing time sir." One of the French waitresses came up to me. "I'm afraid you must leave now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How much do I owe you for the bill and stuff?"

"You don't have to pay! We'll give you this one for free. Anything for young love, eh?"

Young love.

Yeah right.

I walked through the dark streets of London to my flat. I came to the front door then a thought suddenly struck me.

How about I drive down to Cornwall to see Jayni and do something to show how sorry I am?

Yeah! I'll drive down in the morning!

I spent the night curled up under the covers on my ex-four poster bed. Crying of course. I woke up, took one look in the mirror and screamed. My eyes were SO red and puffy. I put a cold flannel on them, then got dressed.

Today was going to be just another day.

It was. Collecting orders, serving orders, giving bills, collecting money, avoiding men, being chatted up by men…..I was exhausted by midday. So exhausted I didn't even go surfing which disappointed the local male populace. Most only wake up in the day to see me down on the beach in my skin-tight wet suit. And it was karaoke night tonight. Joy! Staying up to four, listen to various surfers sing 'You're the one that I want' to me or Stef's current bit sing to her.

Bah. Humbug.

"Oh cheer up Jayni! Think of how many men are packed into this room right now just to see you!" Beamed Stef over the stable door which led to the kitchen. It was around eleven and I was getting furiously frustrated with everything. The café was packed and I could hardly walk around. I slammed a tray down in the kitchen and stomped my feet on the floor.

"Why do there have to be so many men in the world Stef? I hate them I hate them I hate them!" I fumed.

"I think you might be about to hate them even more. Dougie's just stepped into the café."

"What?" I walked over to the door and peered out. There he was, sat at the far table, the candle light flickering over his features.

"Oh shitshitshit Stef. I'm gonna have to go out there!"

"Show him that you're over him!" Stef thrust the tray in my hands and pushed me outside. I walked rather nervously to him. I handed him a menu wordlessly. He didn't look up; too busy looking around for me. One of the regulars Chris waved me over. I walked over and heard Dougie gasp behind me. I ignored it and carried on talking to Chris.

"So Jay where were you yesterday? We missed you!" Chris was forever flirting with me. And right next to Dougie too. Mwah ahah ahaha.

"Oh I was just sorting some stuff out."

"Why can't you sort some stuff out with me?" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. I giggled, in a very over the top fashion.

"Maybe we could some day Chris. Maybe we could…" I picked up the empties and put the tray high over my head. I walked away _very _slowly, if you catch my drift. When I got to the door to the kitchen, I saw at least a dozen men hanging on the sway of my ass.

Including Dougie.

Revenge- strike one.

It had taken me forever to drive down to Cornwall. Never, ever attempt to drive down to Cornwall without having consulted at least one map. NEVER! It took forever. It was about six when I finally got to Lizard Point. (HAHA lol! So ironic!) Then I had to actually get to St Ives. Cornish road signs are so confusing and don't get me started on the one way system.

It was eleven when I actually arrived at the Café. It was a little place, painted buttercup yellow on the outside. Inside, it was yellow too, with a giant mural of a surfer riding a wave on one wall. An excellent piece of Jayni's work. The place was lit by red candles on the tables. I sat at the back. The place was packed with guys and it was karaoke night. Some guy was singing 'You're the one that I want' out of tune. A waitress handed me a menu. I barely noticed her. I was looking around for Jayni. Then I heard her giggle and looked over to the table next to me.

She had been the waitress who'd given me my menu. And she was flirting with some random surfer dude. She was also dressed in trousers which was a shock to me. She never wore trousers. Ever. But they did make her arse look good. She walked off with the tray, her arse shaking from side to side. I watched it, mouth open. So did like fifty other guys.

Then the guy on karaoke finished and on an impulse I jumped up. After choosing the song, I looked for Jayni. She was leaning on the top of a stable door which I presumed led to the kitchens.

"Erm hi everyone. I'm SC and this song is one of the favourites of someone I hurt very badly. So I hope she likes it!" I cleared my throat nervously and started to sing Steve Miller's _The Joker._

"Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love

People talk about me, baby  
Say I'm doin you wrong, doin you wrong  
Well, don't you worry baby  
Don't worry  
Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home

Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one

I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin on the run  
Wooo wooooo

You're the cutest thing  
That I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time

Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin on the run

I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one

Woo woooo

People keep talking about me baby  
They say I'm doin you wrong  
Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama  
Cause I'm right here at home

You're the cutest thing I ever did see  
Really love your peaches want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Come on baby and I'll show you a good time…."

I finished off the last note and jumped down from the stage.

"Dougie!" Jayni ran up and flung her arms around my neck. "You drove all the way down here just to sing me my favourite song?"

"Yes….."

"Why?" She hadn't let go of my neck but I noticed that we'd walked through the kitchen door and up a flight of stairs to the flat above the café. Jayni's flat.

"Because…..Jayni I think I love you." I looked into her bright green eyes and knew I meant it.

She was Jayni, Jayjas, Jasmine.

She was my surfer babe.

* * *

**okay peeps time for some good and bad news...**

**bad news: this is the last part of surfer babe i think...**

**good news: jayni and dougie's relationship will go into a new story as yet un-named!**

**so...**

**what do you think?**

**this idea came because surfer babeyou dont think youre my time is about how they came together.**

**the new one will be about their actual relationship**

**please tell me what you think**


End file.
